William "Bill" Overbeck
William "Bill" Overbeck is a character from the horror game Dead By Daylight, though originally from the Zombie Horror Game Series Left 4 Dead. He is a part of the Left Behind Paragraph which was a free DLC initially exclusive to PC until later in 2019 where he will be given out to Playstation 4 and Xbox One players. Backstory It took two tours in Vietnam, a handful of medals, a knee full of shrapnel, and an honorable discharge to get William "Bill" Overbeck to stop fighting and try to live a peaceful life. He hated it. After decades spent drifting aimlessly through dead-end jobs, Bill went in for a routine surgery and woke up to find the world he knew was gone. A plague was turning normal people into mindless killing machines. Naturally, the first thing he did was fight his way home and put on his uniform. Making his way through rural ghost towns and pitch-black forests, he found other survivors, and together they fled from the infected hordes. In the end, Bill sacrificed himself to ensure their safety. His body was never found. Bill was left for dead. No one knows that he still has the only thing he ever wanted: an enemy to fight. Perks Borrowed Time You are fueled by unexpected energy when saving an ally from a hook within the killer's terror radius. Once per match, after unhooking a survivor within the killer’s terror radius, any damage taken that would put you or the unhooked survivor into the dying state will instead trigger a bleed out timer. Taking any damage during the bleed out timer or reaching the end of the bleed out timer will put you into the dying state. Unbreakable Past battles have taught you a thing or two about survival. Grants the ability to fully recover from the dying state once per trial. Increases dying recovery speed. Left Behind You’ll get the job done… no matter the cost. If you are the last person remaining in the trial, for each generator that needs to be completed, gain a bonus to repair speed. Quotes "Probably stings like hell, but it ain't gonna kill ya. Up and at 'em, soldier. Time to move!" - Bill "Godammit, I am seriously FUBAR!" - Bill "I'm not horseshittin' around. I'm doing this alone!" - Bill Achievement There is currently 1 Achievement which is related to Bill. Photo Gallery Bill_Pan_Render.png|William "Bill" Overbeck before Dead by Daylight DBDWilliamBillOverbeck.png Bill Overbeck.PNG Info *Bill is not featured in the Xbox or PlayStation version. His perks can be used, but their quotes are gone and the art of Bill is changed. **On July 5, 2019, it was announced that Bill would be released on consoles during the mid-season update. *Although Bill was voiced by Jim French in the Left 4 Dead games, he did not return to reprise his role in Dead By Daylight and there was no archive footage of his lines rescued for the game. Instead, new lines were recorded for Bill by a new voice actor, Ricardo Gomez. *In the Left 4 Dead games, Bill died after being attacked by multiple Tanks after sacrificing himself so that the rest of the Survivors-the first game of Left 4 Dead may be safe from the oncoming horde of zombies. *Although Bill does not appear as a playable survivor in the console version of the game, his perks are available to all survivors on the console versions, with all references to him in the icon artwork and description quotes removed. **For instance, the Unbreakable perk on the console versions features a man's face in a similar pose to that of Bill on the PC version. To remove any references to Bill, the man on the icon has no facial hair or hat on the console versions. *Bill is the second licensed Survivor to be introduced to Dead by Daylight ''. **Laurie Strode being the 1st. **Quentin Smith being the 3rd **David Tapp being the 4th. *In addition to Bill as a playable survivor, the PC version of ''Dead by Daylight also features alternate clothes for other survivors that are based on several characters from the Left 4 Dead games. **Dwight Fairfield has clothes based on Ellis. **Meg Thomas has clothes based on Zoey. **Claudette Morel has clothes based on Rochelle. **Jake Park has clothes based on Francis. Category:Survivors Category:Male Category:Licensed Characters Category:Human Characters